I'm With You POV Edward
by MaruHanning
Summary: -No me dejes solo –susurre y se dio vuelta para mirarme. Se acerco lentamente y tomo mi mano. Sentí corrientes eléctricas pasar por mis dedos y luego esparcirse por el resto de mi cuerpo. /POV Edward! Lo prometido es deuda


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la canción pertenecen a la cantante Avril Lavigne

* * *

_I'm With You_

Hoy era el día más feliz de mi vida, el día de mi matrimonio con una mujer maravillosa. Victoria, una mujer sensual, alta, con su pelo rojo alborotado que parecía una gatita salvaje.

Me estaba preparando juntos a Emmett, mi hermano y Jasper, mi mejor amigo y cuñado, que eran mis padrinos.

-¡No puedo creer que nuestro Eddy se nos va a casar! –grito entre risas Edward

-Por fin te cazaron soltero más codiciado de Forks –rio Jasper

-Ya cállense par de idiotas, me están poniendo nervioso –los fulmine con la mirada.

-¡Ui! Miau –dijo Emmett imitando el sonido de un gato furioso y con sus manos en forma de garras provocando la risa de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué? ¿Te crees gato ahora? –le pregunte con incredulidad

-La única que se cree gato…-dijo Emmett dejando la frase inconclusa

-¡Emmett! ¡No queremos saber detalles de tu vida sexual con mi hermana! –grito Jasper pegándole en la nuca

-¡Ya basta! –dijo mi padre entrando a la pieza donde estábamos –Chicos es hora de irnos a la iglesia.

Iba manejando mi precioso volvo plateado camino a la iglesia. Cuando llegue estaban todos mis seres queridos incluso aquellos que no aceptaban este matrimonio que serian Alice, mi hermana y Rosalie mi cuñada. Decían que era un imbécil por casarme con esa mujerzuela y desde el momento en que se enteraron no me dirigen la palabra. Me duele obviamente, pero tendrán que aceptarlo algún día. Ellas solo iban a estar presentes en la ceremonia por obligación y luego se iba al departamento que compartían con otra chica a la que no conozco. Solo sé que es su mejor amiga.

-Hijo, es hora. Victoria debe estar por llegar –anuncio mi padre y entre a la iglesia para ponerme en mi lugar para esperar a mi hermosa novia y futura esposa.

Se supone que debería haber llegado a las doce y media, pero ya eran la una y no había rastro de ella, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, pero Jaspe me tranquilizaba con el hecho de que la novia siempre llega tarde.

Me comenzaba a preguntar qué tal vez había sido demasiado pronto, casarse a los veinte en esta época es bastante raro cuando apareció mi suegro corriendo hacia mí. ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Victoria?

Cuando llego hasta a mi me entrego un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro –Lo siento mucho, hijo -¡Oh no! Problemas. No sabía si abrir allí la carta o irme corriendo y leerla en otro lado.

_Edward:_

_Si lo que quieres es una carta ahí te dejo una carta, creo que con eso es suficiente porque la verdad es que entre tú y yo ya no existe nada especial, no me brindas nada que yo no haya sentido con otras personas._

_Y además, seguir contigo no es una tarea fácil ya que he perdido la motivación para seguir adelante con esto._

_Por esta razón vete con alguien que este a tu nivel, es decir, alguien mucho mejor que yo._

_Atte. Victoria._

No podía creer lo que leía, pero no quería sentir la lastima de todos los presente que me miraban expectantes esperando alguna explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo. No me sentía fuerte para decirles lo que decía la carta por lo que la deje doblada en cuatro, de la misma forma en que la recibí y la deje en el suelo del altar. Me plante derecho, mire al público presente de este espectáculo y camine por el pasillo en donde Victoria debería haber caminado hace cuarentaicinco minutos atrás. Sin mirar a nadie, sin hablar con nadie aunque podía escuchar a mis padres preocupados caminando detrás mío, a Alice y a Rose maldición a Victoria con todos los insultos que se les ocurrieran en ese momento y a Emmett y Jasper solo caminar detrás de mí en silencio total.

Apenas salí de la iglesia me subí a mi volvo plateado sin prestar atención a los gritos de mi familia y me fui directo a mi departamento a sacarme este maldito esmoquin. Cuando entre en mi cuarto y fui a mi closet vi todas las gavetas que usaba Victoria vacías y el anillo de compromiso en una de ellas. Me cambie rápidamente y guarde el anillo en uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans y salí nuevamente, pero esta vez a pie y sin rumbo fijo hasta que me detuve en medio de la nada, solo había una pequeña escuela de guitarra, por lo que me senté en la vereda con mis manos en mi rostro y me empecé a lamentar.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Fue muy pronto? ¿Tenía a otro? ¿Por qué avisarme el día del matrimonio? ¿Por qué no dijo que no cuando le propuse matrimonio? Me estaba castigando mentalmente mientras sentía el peso del anillo en mi bolsillo trasero. Lo saque de allí y lo tire lejos. No quería volver a verlo en mi vida. Y volví a mi posición anterior, no sé cuánto tiempo dure así solo me di cuenta que era tarde porque empezó a hacer mas frio que nunca y luego se puso a llover, pero no me importo. Nada importaba ahora.

Seguía sumido en mi depresión cuando sentí una voz melodiosa y suave, que tranquilizaría a cualquiera. Hasta en el peor de los momentos.

-Hey ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto y la sentí tomar asiento a mi lado. No quería responderle, pero aun así quería volver a escuchar su voz. De repente empecé a llorar como malo de la cabeza, pero sabía que esa mujer misteriosa esta allí, podía sentir su calor a mi lado hasta que me abrazo y comenzó a llorar conmigo ¿Por qué lloraba esa joven? Como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato y mi llanto se convirtió en sollozo y levante mi rostro para poder mirarla. Era hermosa, pelo castaño largo, joven tal vez de unos dieciocho años y cuando se dio cuenta que la observaba y me miro me ahogue en el mar de sus ojos color chocolate. Eran los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

Nos miramos en silencio como cinco minutos o tal vez una hora ¿Quién sabe? Pero nunca me cansaría de mirarla. Hasta que se levanto y tomo su guitarra. ¡Se iba a ir! Claro, porque se iba a quedar acompañando a un completo desconocido.

-Ven –susurro y tomo mi mano para llevarme a la mitad de la carretera. La lluvia caía sobre nosotros tan fuere que probablemente si pasaba un auto no nos vería y nos atropellara. Saco su guitarra, se limpio las lágrimas y comenzó a tocar la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida.

I'm standing on a bridge (Estoy en el Puente)  
I'm waitin' in the dark (Estoy esperando en la oscuridad)  
I thought that you'd be here by now (Pensé que estarías aquí ahora)  
There's nothing but the rain (No hay nada más que la lluvia)  
No footsteps on the ground (No hay pasos en el piso)  
I'm listening but there's no sound (Estoy escuchando pero no hay ruido)

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? (No hay nadie intentando encontrarme)  
Won't somebody come take me home? (Nadie me llevara a casa)  
It's a damn cold night (Es una maldita noche fria)  
Trying to figure out this life (Intentando decifrar esta vida)  
Won't you take me by the hand? (No me tomaras la mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevame a un lugar nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No se quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo…yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)

I'm looking for a place (Estoy buscando un lugar)  
I'm searching for a face (Buscando un rostro)  
Is anybody here I know (Hay alguien aqui que conosca)  
'Cause nothings going right (Porque nada va bien)  
And everything's a mess (Y todo es un desastre)  
And no one likes to be alone (Y a nadie le gusta estar solo)

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? (Nadie esta intentando encontrarme)  
Won't somebody come take me home? (Nadie me llevara a casa)  
It's a damn cold night (Es un maldita noche fria)  
Trying to figure out this life (Intentando decifrar esta vida)  
Won't you take me by the hand? (No me tomaras la mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevarme a un lugar Nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No sé quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo… yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)

Oh why is everything so confusing? (Porque todo es tan confuso)  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind (Quizas yo solo estoy fuera de mi mente)  
Yeah yeah yeah

It's a damn cold night (Es una maldita noche fria)  
Trying to figure out this life (Intentando desifrar esta vida)  
Won't you take me by the hand? (No me tomaras la mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevarme a un lugar Nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No se quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo… yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)

Take me by the hand (Toma mi mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevame a un lugar Nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No sé quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo… yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)

Take me by the hand (Toma mi mano)  
Take me somewhere new (Llevame a un lugar Nuevo)  
I don't know who you are (No sé quien eres)  
But I... I'm with you (Pero yo… yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you (Yo estoy contigo)  
I'm with you... (Yo estoy contigo)

Mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Sin duda no esperaba que en este día pudiera sentir alegría, para ser sincero no esperaba sentir alegría en mucho tiempo mas pero al escuchar a mi musa cantar hizo que mi corazón se hinchara nuevamente, como cuando estaba con Victoria, miento, mucho más si es que eso era posible. Alzo sus manos y limpio cada rastro de lágrimas de mi rostro.

-No sé quién eres, tampoco que porque escribí esa canción y porque sigo aquí contigo –susurro mirándome a los ojos –pero cuando escribía esta canción sabía que era para algo o alguien importante –sonreí aunque no me sentía plenamente feliz al parecer alguien allá arriba me estima porque mando una ángel a mi rescate –y quiero que sepas que estaré contigo siempre que me necesites –saco de mochila un papel y anoto, al parecer, su celular torpemente tratando de evitar que la lluvia lo mojara y me lo entrego, se acerco y deposito un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios y sonrió.

Se estaba yendo, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Busque rápidamente mi celular que tenía cincuenta llamadas pérdidas que ignore y marque su número. Cuando sonó, probablemente no conocía el número y se detuvo para contestar

-No me dejes solo –susurre y se dio vuelta para mirarme. Se acerco lentamente y tomo mi mano. Sentí corrientes eléctricas pasar por mis dedos y luego esparcirse por el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Jamás te dejare solo –dijo fuerte mientras yo apoyaba mi frente en la suya y depositar un casto beso en sus labios carnosos. Un beso cargado de ternura, agradecimiento y… amor, si, amor. Ahora me doy cuenta que mi cuñadita y mi hermana tenía razón.

-Yo tampoco sé quién eres, pero tomare tu mano y te llevare a un lugar nuevo, yo también estoy contigo –dije con voz cargada de sentimientos –Edward Cullen –me presente besándola de nuevo.

-Bella Swan –dijo respondiendo gustosa al beso y abrazándome como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Que sacara los grilletes porque soy su prisionero gustoso.

* * *

Al fin salió! Me costó un mundo escribir el punto de vista de Edward. Pero lo prometido es deuda.

Lean mi nuevo shoot Nuestro amor, hay un mensajito al final de la historia para las personas que les gustaría ayudarme con mi fic de Glee :)

Un beso

¿Les gusto? Si es así háganmelo saber por un Review :)


End file.
